My Walking Dead Story
by robotech3.14
Summary: A young girl who finds and rescues a man that is trapped on a rooftop in Atlanta.


8/27/18

Chapter 1: Initio Statim Finis

It only took six days for the world to go to hell. It starts with strange accounts of crazy people attacking the public. Then a few days after the first report, there was a worldwide pandemic of a major flu-like sickness going around killing everyone that encountered it. The president called for a national emergency, closing off the borders, and closing schools; but by then it was too late, and the dead were up walking around, eating the living.

My parents, who are watching the news. The news tells us to head toward Atlanta, Georgia the biggest city closest to us. So, we pack our family van to the brim and head to the supposed safe zone that the government has set up. We make it to Atlanta just as the sky is lit up with fire and the dropping of bombs.

TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***

I jump awake due to a car alarm going off in the distance.

I climbed up here yesterday afternoon when I was scavenging for supplies in the city. I made a wrong turn ending up being cornered by a horde of the dead. My only way of escape was to, unfortunately, climb up this fire escape and make it my home for the night.

I glance down to see most of the dead still down there. "Well crap." I say to myself. I'm not going to be able to get off this fire escape by climbing down. Witch is starting to get uncomfortable on my ass.

I rub the sleep from my eyes and slowly get up, stretching my short stubby limbs to find out what my surroundings look like. First thing I realize is that everything is damp including my clothes so it must have been raining and that the sun is low in the sky. " Well double crap" I was so exhausted that I ended up sleeping all day. It's going to be dark soon. I need to find a way down.

Instinctively, I start looking around for a way out that wouldn't cause me to become the dead's next meal. I notice something strange. I think I hear someone yelling and making a bunch of racket. I look up in confusion noticing that it is coming from above me. Whoever it is must be on the roof of this building.

Making a rash and most likely a very stupid decision I gather my stuff and start climbing up to the person in destress. As I'm climbing higher and higher I try not to look down and freak myself out over how high I'm getting from the ground. I distract myself by rethinking this move, but I was taught to always help a person in need by my parents. Even though this could get me killed I have to at least try. Hell, I'm tired of being alone anyway.

I get to the top of the ladder and pull myself up and over onto the rooftop. The setting sun reflecting from the white roof blinds me. When my eyes adjust I can hardly believe what I see in front of me.

It's a man. A ruff looking man. Who seems to be handcuffed to a metal pipe that spans across the roof. He has his belt out swinging it trying to get ahold of a tool that's on the other side of him. It out of his reach though. He's cursing, damning God, niggers, chinks, and pigs. I'm just standing there wondering why he would blame a pig for his current predicament.

I finally snap out of it when I notice the moans and groans of the dead. That seem to be shoving against a door that looks to be chained. The dead are trying to squeeze their way through the chained door.

He hasn't noticed me yet, so I softly yell out to him "Hey, Mr. what you doin' making all of this racket for? Don't you know that sound attracts these things?"

He replies with a hotly "Shut up!" He then does a double take and askes, "Who in the hell are you?"

I reply quite snarky "Someone here to help your sorry looking ass"

He snarls "I don't need no help from no little girl!"

"I ant a little girl! I'm shy of thirteen!" He doesn't need to know that's eleven months from now.

He's about to retort when he gets cut off by the door and chains being shoved on by the dead. Who have gotten louder with their snarls and growling. Instead he says, " If you want to be useful go and grab that hacksaw that's over there." He points with his hand that is not currently handcuffed.

I roll my eyes and walk over to where the tool is at and pick it up and walk back to him give him the hacksaw, while wondering why I'm helping this man. He starts working on getting the cuffs off by attempting to use the hacksaw to cut through the cuffs.

After about ten minutes of him cursing and muttering to himself trying break out the cuffs, I realize that this is going to take some time. So, I take off my pack sit down and have a drink of water and something to eat. The door and chains raddle again, and I look over at the door. I might as well try and kill those things before it gets dark, so they don't bring more.

I get up pulling my bowie knife from my waist. I walk over to the door while keeping my distance from the swing arms that had manage to squeeze through.

I look over at the man with the bad attitude. He's still sawing away at the cuffs not minding me.

I decide to hack off the limbs first and then go after the kill shot. I start chopping off limbs while avoiding the jaws and limbs of the others. It takes me a good thirty minutes to get all of them. It's done, and I can rest a little easier now.

I walk back over to my pack to clean up myself and my bowie knife.

I look over to see how far he has gotten when I see he's about to take the hacksaw to his hand. I yell out "What the hell are you doing!?"

He looks over at me looking startled and surprised to see me. That look doesn't last long though. It quickly turns into anger and frustration.

"What do you think little missy?!" He snarls

I ignore his snide remark and walk over to him and yank the hacksaw from him. Take a bobby pin from my hair and start to work on getting the cuffs open. He's to stunned to stop me.

It takes me a couple of minutes to get them open, but it finally gives and unlocks.

He's looking at his wrist a bit dumbfounded not really believing that he was free. But that expression quickly turned into one of annoyance.

"Why in the hell didn't you do that in the first place!?" he spits out.

"Well you didn't ask." I reply quite snippily

He gives me this murderous look so I back away from him a little, realizing that my mouth had gotten me into trouble again, like it had so many times at school and at home.

But he only laughs and says as he gets to his feet "Well you're a little shit." And then proceeds to stumble and fall to the ground unconscious.

"God help me." I mutter to myself. Shaking my head as I look down at this behemoth of a man wondering what in the hell am I going to do with him now.


End file.
